fredy_san_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos rings III skill repo
Current Goal * Figure out what are those mysterious skills do * Extract game CSV file for full complete list. This list is still incomplete The table * For elements, it will always starts in order of with fire, ice, earth, bolt, light, to dark. For stats de/buff, the order is berserk (atk), diamond (def), tachyon (speed), then eggon (luck) * Skills with ??? or 'name' actually are working skills. But are unknown what it actually does or how it works * If there is no number or 'none', means that skill slot is empty at all and does not do anything * It is possible for a gene to have two same skills. Example: Yang gufei + kepler with berserk catalyst will have berserk catalyst in extra slot skill, but you still can insert another berserk catalyst. However the effect does not stack. example: Attribute affection still only grants 1.4x power- not 1.44x with two same auto skill, multiple "Add stun" auto skill does not increase anything (chance nor effect), multiple "Critical 2x" however will make critical damage goes 4x, another 2x becomes 8x, and it goes up to 2^8 multiplier (to the point a critical hit normal attack will deal 400k++ damage). * Some multiplier does not stacks like two floodgate with a weapon which have element+ wont apply your element+ additive twice, some stacks additively with each other, the rests are multiplicative. AUTO SKILLS = 0 = none 1 = critical x2 2 = critical 1st attack , does not proc on skill 3 = critical booster 6 = in the pink 7 = unshakable 8 = floodgate, does not proc on skill 9 = renascence 10 = add stun, will only proc on first hit 11 = add poison, will only proc on first hit 12 = none 13 = add no skill, will only proc on first hit 14 = add blind, will only proc on first hit 21 = physical booster 22 = magic booster 23 - 28 = elements booster 29 = physical magnifier 30 = magic magnifier 31 - 36 = elements magnifier 37 = physical resist 38 = magic resist 39 - 44 = element resist 45 = physical shield 46 = magic shield 47 - 52 = element shield 53 = phy/mag pact, will create invisibility except to instant death or debufss if together 54 = mag/phy pact, will create invisibility except to instant death or debufss if together 55 - 60 = element pact 61 - 66 = element trade off 71 = full immunity 73 = unstoppable 74 = all seing 75 = impervious 81 - 84 = stats catalyst 85 = counter ignition 86 = mental wall catalyst 87 = moonlight catalyst 88 = ? (boss only skill, will error on player) 91 = recovery 1.2x 92 = recovery 1.5x 94 = joint booster 96 = fair weather friend 97 = evasion booster 98 = cornered animal 99 = effect booster 100 = linger 103 = escape artist 105 = boost buster 106 = resistance buster 107 = block buster 108 = absorption buster 109 = chocolate lover 111 = natural remedy 113 = diurnal blessing 114 = nocturnal blessing 121 = physical block 122 = magical block 123 = lucky seven 124 = break guard 125 = disruption guard 126 = emergency guard 127 = afterthought guard 131 = auto guard 132 = blue moon brave 133 = last stand 134 = narrow escape 141 = auto counter 142 = attribute affection, will only proc for neutral skill when using neutral genes such as Aleister or Gilgamesh gene. Will not proc on stress skill. 143 = name (?) 144 = intuit 151 - 156 = name (?) 204 = name (?) 205 = head start booster 206 = alert 207 = pheromones |-| ACTIVE SKILLS = 101 = excelsior **no desc 102 = lord of starmine **no desc 106 = carnage circus ** 107 = little mermaid** 111 = mountain smasher 112 = star smasher 116 = eternal sphere 117 = last tear 121 = somber solitude 122 = after life astonishment 126 = mercedes zone 127 = sustained excelsior 128 = marble blue 201 = first crack 202 = bull's eye 203 = risk breaker 204 = song of offering 205 = lotus 206 = asura lotus 207 = magnum fang 208 = divine fist 209 - 211 = trompe el ciel I ~ III 212 - 217 = element flood 218 = poison flood 220 = seal flood 221 = blind flood 222 = stun flood 223 = snow tiger 224 = lunar lion 225 = the end 226 = dreadnought 227 = Dominate the weak 228 = rakhasa lotus 229 = star shoot 230 - 235 = element deluge 241 - 246 = basic single target element magics 247 - 252 = augmented above 253 - 258 = advanced above 259 - 264 = basic all target element magics 265 - 270 = augmented all target element magics 271 - 276 = advanced all target element magics 277 = divine diversion, will not change gene element despite what magic cast 278 = fire walking 279 = global freeze 280 = mountain madness 281 = dragon's den 282 - 287 = basic elements jab 293 = healing 294 = augmented healing 295 = advanced healing 296 = beautiful rain 297 = healing all 298 = augmented healing all 299 = advanced healing all 300 = format 301 = format all 302 = telomere revive 303 = sacrifice 304 = possum 305 = name, blessings (single target, auto-revive, 0 mana cost) 306 = name (unknown unusable skill, 0 mana cost) 311 = berserk mode 312 = diamond mode 313 = tachyon mode 314 = eggon mode 315 = emperor mode 316 = mental wall 317 = moonlight shadow 318 - 321 = buffs all allies version 312 - 315 325 = rally 326 = concetrate 327 = lock on 328 = break boost 331 = poison hand 333 = sealed psyche 336 = throwing ashes 337 = poison hand all 339 = sealed psyche all 342 = throwing ashes all 343 = venom kiss 344 = trade 345 = berserk negative 346 = diamond negative 347 = tachyon negative 348 = eggon negative 349 - 352 = all target negative versions 353 = seiryu invoc 354 = genbu invoc 355 = byakko invoc 356 = suzaku invoc 361 - 366 = elements flow 374 = lady of chaos 375 = odd moonlight shadow 376 = name (heal 100 HP for 25 mana) 377 = even mental wall 378 = prime recovery 379 = emperor of fives 380 = slave of fives 383 = magic du jour 384 = braveheart 385 = eraser 386 = none (cremate basic? 10 mana cost fire ele) 387 = reverse gravity 388 = harmonia 389 = stress 390 = steal HP 391 = steal HP all 393 = analyze 394 = provoke 395 = counter 396 = magic counter 397 = fighting stance 398 = dummy